sealonlinefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Abreviaturas
Dovek Estas son las abreviaturas mas comunes usadas por los jugadores experimentados es importante conocerlas para hablar con los otros jugadores y para entender lo que dicen. (sobre todo como en mi caso, si no se sabe inglés con una simple abreviatura ya te entiende toda la party) AFK Away from the keyboard. Lejos del teclado. se usa para decir que no vas a estar en el pc. AoE Area of Effect attacks. Ataque de area. habilidad para atacar a varios mostruos a la vez. Es el opuesto al Crush. Aggro Aggro es la abreviatura de agresivo. Hace referencia a los monstruos que inician un ataque. Generalmente los monstruos aggro no gustan ya que el jugador tiene menos tiempo para reaccionar y prepararse para el combate. Sin embargo aquellos personajes que usan ataques AoE les vienen muy bien los aggro. B> Buying. Un jugador quiere comprar los siguientes artículos. BGM Bat Guy Mask. Es una pieza del equipo, parecido a la máscara de Batman. BRB Be Right Back. Enseguida vuelvo. BT Burning Tail. Es un accesorio. Buff Son los hechizos que ciertos jugadores pueden usar para incrementar alguna caracteristica (defensa, ataque, evasión...) propia o ajena. Son sobre todo usados por los priests/apostoles. cd Cold Down. Tiempo que necesita una habilidad para recargarse y poder volverse a utilizar. Clean El equipo no tiene las opciones ocultas reveladas. Crush Ataque de objetivo único. Generalmente los ataques Crush son más poderosos y tienen un menor coste de AP que los ataques de tipo AoE. DC Desconectado del juego. F2P Free-To-Play. Jugar gratuitamente. El seal Online es un juego de tipo F2P GM Game Master. Es el operador del juego. Gratz "Congratulations". Felicidades, se dice cuando alguien sube de nivel o recoge un buen item. Grief Burlárse de otros jugadores o algunas veces burlarse de un monstruo pero sin matarlo. Hybrid Se refiere sobre todo a la distribución de puntos de estatus y de hechizos para tener un personaje más versátil pero menos poderoso comparado con un personaje basado en una distribución más pura. Kiting Es la habilidad de atacar a distancia y alejarse del monstruo mientras se prepara el siguiente ataque. Sirve sobre todo para no recibir daño alguno. LFM Looling For Member. Busca de miembro. Los líderes de las Speed Party lo escriben para rellenar huecos libres en sus partys. Mob Abreviatura de ''m''obile ''ob''ject. Se refiere sobre todo a los monstruos. NN Ninja necklace. Es una pieza del equipo, muy util para Jester. Nerf Nerf es el argot para hacer un personaje o equipo menos poderoso a fin de promover el equilibrio o equidad del juego. NPC A NPC (Non-Player Character). Se usa para referirse a personajes del juego que no juegan, como los item merchant o otros personajes de la historia del mismo. Oom Out of mana or in Seal's case, AP. Se usa para referirse a que el jugador no tiene pociones de mana, o no puede lanzar magias por algún tipo de encantamiento que tiene afectado su estatus. omw On My Way. Voy de camino. Party Agruparse para obtener beneficios, sobre todo de experiencia. PC Price check. A player is asking what price expected to buy/sell for an item Pure Un personaje que se basa casi exclusivamente en una característica del status del personaje en la que ha invertido sus puntos de status. Un ejemplo, a Pure INT Jester; "osea" un jester que ha invertido todo en inteligencia, este personaje tiene mucho poder de ataques con cartas y dardos debido a esta inversión, pero depende casi exclusivamente de los priest debido a que por su baja AGI es incapaz de acertar a un mob. PvE Player vs Enviroment. El escenario normal de combate, los personajes contra el entorno, comabtes para conseguir experiencia, objetos y fama. PvP Player vs Player. Un duelo entre dos jugadores o más. Repot Usado en las parties para para avisar a los miembros de ésta que vamos a comprar pociones. Slot Un hueco en una party. Las partys tienen 6 huecos. S> Selling. Un personaje vendiendo objetos. tnl To Next Level. Cuanto falta en exp para subir de nivel.